Field
The present invention relates to a water closet device in which a toilet stool body is washed by washing water.
Description of Related Art
National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-534867 proposes a water closet device employing a jet pump unit as a water feeding mechanism. The water closet device described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-534867 includes a tank for storing water, and the jet pump unit is arranged in a state sunk inside the tank.
The jet pump unit has a throat pipe and a nozzle. A suction port is formed on one end of the throat pipe, while the other end is connected to a channel communicating with a bowl portion of the toilet stool body. When water is injected by the nozzle so as to flow into the throat pipe through the suction port, a jet pump action is induced, and thus, a large flow rate of water flows toward the bowl portion inside the throat pipe. Not only the water injected from the nozzle but the water stored inside the tank is also suctioned and flows through the throat pipe and thus, the large flow rate of water is supplied as washing water into the toilet stool body.
In such a jet-pump type water feeding mechanism, there is no need to store all the water to be supplied as the washing water to the toilet stool body inside the tank. Thus, as compared with a tank type water feeding mechanism for storing all the washing water in the tank, it has merits that a size of the tank can be made small and moreover, time required for filling the tank can be reduced. Moreover, even if the water closet device is installed in an environment with a relatively low water pressure in a water feed pipe such as a facility on a high floor, the large flow rate of water can be supplied to the toilet stool body. Furthermore, it also has a merit that a large-scale construction work for making a diameter of the water feed pipe large is not necessary.
In the water closet device described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-534867, continuous use is made possible by sequentially performing a washing process of supplying the washing water to the toilet stool body by increasing the flow rate of the water injected by the nozzle mainly by the jet pump unit and a tank water feeding process of supplying and storing the water injected by the nozzle mainly in the tank. In more detail, in the water closet device, a ball is arranged on an upstream side of the suction port in the throat pipe, and this ball opens the suction port during the washing process while it moves to cover the suction port during the tank water feeding process. By switching of an advancing direction of the water injected by the nozzle by this ball, the washing process and the tank water feeding process are performed.
In the water closet, a substantially U-shaped trap portion is formed, and water stored in this trap portion is used as sealing water for preventing a backflow of odor from a sewer pipe in general. Since this sealing water is discharged from the trap portion with waste and the washing water during the washing process, it is necessary to restore (refill) the sealing water after the washing process.
In the water closet device described in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-534867, the sealing water is restored during the tank water feeding process performed after the washing process. In the water closet device, a part of the water injected by the nozzle during the tank water feeding process has its advancing direction switched by the ball into the tank and is supplied into the tank, while the remaining part goes around the ball and flows into the throat pipe on a downstream side. The water having flowed into the throat pipe is supplied into the water closet, and thus, at the same time as the supply of the water into the tank, the sealing water can be restored. At this time, the ball is held at a position closing the suction port by receiving a force from the upstream side by the water injected by the nozzle.